Chapter 181
the one hundred and eighty-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary A few moments earlier, Ectoplasm is informed that a student has left and has not returned, prompting Ectoplasm to look into the situation. However, Ectoplasm is soon informed by Hound Dog that there is a disturbance and requests to borrow five of Ectoplasm's clones, which Ectoplasm allows. In the present, Hound Dog and several Ectoplasm clones surround Gentle Criminal and La Brava as Gentle announces his surrender. One of the Ectoplasm clones recognize Gentle as a villain who is always quick to run away. Hound Dog grabs Gentle and demands the whereabouts of Gentle's comrades, to which Gentle denies about having anymore comrades. Hound Dog is curious about Gentle's injuries as he replies that he simply stumbled and there is just him and La Brava. Hound Dog is far from convinced as he has picked up the scent of one of their students. Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya has landed outside the forest. Izuku rushes back having understood what Gentle wanted to do. Wanting to protect La Brava and having a heart for looking out for others, Gentle points to the direction of the student and then lies about kidnapping La Brava and brainwashing her, requesting to pardon La Brava as Izuku arrives back. Gentle is glad that his last fight was with Izuku as La Brava cries insolubly. Hound Dog questions to Izuku if they had a fight. Understanding that Gentle is trying to protect La Brava, Izuku replies that Gentle was trying to pull a prank on U.A and they got into a small dispute. Snipe contacts Hound Dog asking for an update. Hound Dog replies that some troublesome video up-loader was hoping to snag some spotlight and while not understanding the situation entirely it is not an emergency much to Izuku's relief. Hound Dog and the Ectoplasm clones escort Gentle to the Police Station. While being escorted, Gentle tells Izuku that he also once enrolled in a Hero course and becoming a villain was due to him having dropped out and although it is not his place to say this, but he hopes that Izuku's feelings can reach others. After Gentle is escorted away, one of the Ectoplasm clones inform Izuku that it is 9:17 AM and Class 1-A's performance starts at 10:00 AM, much to Izuku's worry. Izuku realizes that he has forgotten his bag of items and needs to get it and the Ectoplasm clones comes along with Izuku. Izuku and the Ectoplasm clone go back to the area Izuku first encountered Gentle. Izuku understands why Gentle was his toughest opponent so far because they share similar sentiments: Gentle fought for La Brava's sake and he is fighting for Eri's sake to protect her smile. It is 9:35 AM and an elderly gentleman has found Izuku's bag, whom Izuku thanks. Meanwhile, Eri wonders if Izuku is going to dance as an excited crowd begins emerging to see Class 1-A's live dance performance. Class 1-A is stressing that Izuku has not arrived back yet. It is 9:59 AM and as the clock turns 10:00 AM, Class 1-A's live dance performance begins. The curtains open up and as the crowd begins cheering, Izuku has arrived on time and waves to the crowd, much to Eri's happiness who smiles in return. Quick References Chapter Notes *Gentle Criminal is being taken to the police by Ectoplasm and Hound Dog. *Izuku makes it back in time for Class 1-A's performance. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 181